


Cinema Porn

by raisinghellonstarbug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grinding, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, Pre-smut, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, awkward first date, castiel - Freeform, cinema, mention of Dean, porn but not really porn, reference to When Harry Met Sally, the theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisinghellonstarbug/pseuds/raisinghellonstarbug
Summary: (Originally posted in 2013) Dean is out drinking at a bar and Sam needs to do something to pass the time. Cas intervenes - they go to the cinema and watch When Harry Met Sally together. Castiel acts on an impulse and romance ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Cinema Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr side blog "sastielstories"  
> Original post date: 15/09/13

*  
For whatever reason, the hour that Dean said he was only going to be at a local bar that was close to the motel they were staying at, their current location being Kansas, ended up with Dean still there for nearly 3 hours already instead… which meant Sam was left on his own to do nothing. This didn’t annoy him necessarily, but it would have been nice if Dean had stuck to his word of actually being at the bar for an hour only and coming back. But since when did Dean ever do that anyway.

Sam was casually browsing on his computer, contemplating how to pass the time… as he really wasn’t particularly tired. Dean had gone to the bar at 7, so it was nearly 10pm. What could he possibly do at this time of night that wasn’t drinking, wasn’t just constantly browsing pointless crap on the laptop and wasn’t sleeping?

As he began to think of something, the sound of a rushing flutter made Sam’s head turn to behind him to find the familiar trench coat wearing angel that actually, Sam nor Dean had seen for a little while.

“Hi Sam.”

“Cas…Castiel, what are you doing here?”

Castiel shrugs, “Why not? Heaven is quiet at the moment…”

“Err well sorry… Dean isn’t here. I’m trying to figure out something to do to past the time.”

“I know Dean isn’t here. If I wanted Dean I wouldn’t have come here.”

“Right. Sooo… you want to talk to me?”

“Yes. I sensed you needed something.”

“Oh well nothing important… I was just trying to figure out something to do to pass the time.”

“Okay. I can stay here as part of company in whatever activity you choose to do.”

Sam chuckled almost nervously, but figured that it wouldn’t be a problem if Castiel tagged along with him.

“Cas… where have you been?”

“Looking after Heaven. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.”

“That’s okay. Is everything alright up there?”

“Not exactly. Things have been getting more heated up… but I can only do the best of my abilities.”

Sam nodded in understanding.

“So… have you ever been to the movies?”

Castiel frowned at Sam, “No. What does it require?”

Sam chuckled again, “Besides paying for a ticket… nothing. You just sit down in a big room and watch a movie.”

Castiel pondered this for a moment. “I see. What movie?”

Sam shrugs, “Any movie. I’ll let you pick.”

-

Sam and Castiel get to the theater in 10 minutes… after walking from the motel. Castiel didn’t really say anything, but mainly just listened to Sam when he did speak. Castiel was always keeping his eyes on his face… and well, his lips. Castiel was content with Sam, but jesus it was hard not to want to touch him. Cas wasn’t sure if Sam would be happy with the angel kissing him… or something else anyway.

They both stood at the booth outside of the theater, the lady greeting them quite happily.

“What can I do for you boys?”

“Erm… what movies are on?”

“Oh, spontaneous night out together eh? A movie is very intimate am I right?”

Sam nervously laughed, and pointed to Cas and shook his head.

“No no… we’re just friends.”

Sam was blushing bright red at this point, not wanting Cas to figure out that he has possible feelings for the angel. Cas was just warmly smiling, and confidently said, “Don’t worry m'am… we won’t get up to anything too bad.” Cas winked at the lady and asked, “What movie would you recommend?” The lady giggled and said, “Well if you want to watch a comedy romance… I recommend watching a re-watch of a classic, When Harry Met Sally. But we have other comedies or action films… up to you really.”

Sam was shocked. He couldn’t say anything… and was astonished as to why on earth Cas would say such words. Where did the confident angel Cas come from? Since when could he flirt or understand euphenisms?

“Okay we’ll watch When Harry Met Sally. 2 tickets please.”

Before Sam could even protest, Cas took the money from Sam and bought the tickets, and dragged him into the theater. Sam then took them to the right screen room and didn’t realise until they sat down that they had their hands clasped together. Sam quickly took his hand away, and Cas looked up at Sam’s terrified expression.

Cas was calm, and just gave him an adoring expression with his eyes… which confused the hell out of Sam.

“Okay Cas… what the hell?”

Cas then grinned, “We’re friends… aren’t we?”

“Well… yes, but…”

“Shush. Film is starting.” Cas winked at Sam and turned his head to the screen. Sam just stared at Cas for a good few minutes before figuring that Castiel wasn’t going to acknowledge him any further, and tried to watch the movie. He had seen this film once, and he did recall that it was a good movie… but it was awkward watching it with Cas, as this was a romance. Did Castiel have feelings for him?

Castiel was now looking back at Sam again, and Sam could feel his eyes on him. He nervously shuffled his body in the seat, trying to ignore the attention that was being given to him by the blue… sparkling, melting eyes that were like the colour of paradise. Sam hated his eyes because they just made him feel like jello.

-

About halfway through into the film… Castiel put his hand over Sam’s, and Sam wanted to shrug it off but he couldn’t. He liked it. But at the same time Sam was still uncomfortable because he knew the bit of the film that was just about come up, and well… it was the famous scene. The scene where Sally fakes an orgasm to prove a point.

“Oh right. I forgot. You’re a man.”

Cas is closely watching to what happens next, most likely not having seen this film before. Sam was totally aware though, cringing and trying to hide under his jacket.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. It’s just that all men are sure it never happens to them and all women at one time or another have done that. You do the math.”

“You don’t think I can tell the difference?

“No.”

“Please. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Oh god hear it comes.

Cas was now staring intently, hunched over leaning his arms on his legs and his hands on his face.

The moaning began… the fake orgasm from Sally. Sam was fully under his jacket now and Cas looks over at Sam frowning, completely bewildered.

“Oh god, oh god…”

She continues on and on for a good minute.

“YES! YES! YES!”

Cas is not even focusing on it anymore, feeling awkward and almost embarrassed himself.

“Sam…”

Sam slowly lifts his jacket from his face.

“I don’t understand… why is she making these obscene noises?”

Sam nervously laughs again, and peers out of the jacket again… Sally in the film now having stopped the fake orgasm.

“Erm… she’s trying to prove a point. Harry doesn’t believe that he hasn’t pleasured a woman… sexually, and so Sally is basically showing that by making those pleasurable sounds…any woman can fake the pleasure when they have sex.”

Cas nods, “I see. So how do you know if your partner is faking an ‘orgasm’ or not, as you would call it?”

“Well see that’s the thing. Sally is saying that men can’t tell… so we wouldn’t know.”

“Huh. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I think that’s the point… it’s not supposed to make sense to a man because we’re shown as guys who wouldn’t pleasure a woman properly.”

“That’s sexist isn’t it?”

“Yes but as a joke Cas… it’s not to be taken seriously.”

Cas nods, still frowning and contemplating what Sam had just said. Does that mean if he was to be with Sam in that sort of way would he be faking it? Cas wondered whether he shouldn’t ever tell Sam how that he’s been beginning to have these feelings that he didn’t think he could ever have for anyone. Castiel needed to think this through.

“Cas… are you okay?” Sam took the angel out of his thoughts. Cas looked up at Sam, and Sam’s eyes glowed in the dark room. For a second there, Castiel could see such inner beauty that it almost caught him in a trance.

“Erm… yes. I’m just thinking.”

“Do you not want to watch this film anymore?”

“To be honest… no. This film has made me realise that pleasuring someone is not a simple task.”

Sam chuckled, genuinely this time.

“No… but that’s okay. Whoever you want to make happy, I’m sure you’ll get it right. If you think that perhaps when… you know, you err… do it, and you think you’re not pleasuring that woman.. whoever it might be, try not to worry about it. You’ll know if you’ve pleasured her when she still wants to be with you and wants to see you again.”

But I’m not looking for a woman… I’m looking for you.

“Sam… I’m not…”

“Ready… I know. You’re not… well, me and Dean know you’re not especially trained in that area but…”

“No Sam. I mean… I’m not interested in women.”

Sam stared at Cas for a moment, and his eyes widened.

“You’re not… you’re… gay?”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I’m not… into men in general.”

Sam frowned, “Well then you like somebody?”

Cas looks away from Sam’s eyes and mumbles a yes.

“Can we just go home now?”

“No. Wait. Can we just move this up towards the back of the room? The movie would be less quiet and there’s less people up there…” Sam then realised how he said that. Sam gulped.

Cas just nodded slowly, and they awkwardly stepped up towards the top right at the back. They sat down again and Sam began to talk.

“Okay so… I need to know how you seem to be so shy one minute… and then confident the next. Outside when we spoke to that lady, it’s like you had this random spurt of charm that I’ve NEVER seen on you before and…”

Castiel then just decided to give up and go on an impulse and maybe it would work.

As Sam tried to talk… Cas just smacked his lips onto Sam’s. Sam’s arms were up, his whole body language noting that he was completely startled by how Cas was now pushing this kiss on to him. But after a few seconds, Sam fluttered his eyes closed and placed his hands on Cas’ back, Cas now pushing Sam against the chairarm, holding him close and passionately slipping and sliding his lips on to the young hunter’s, Sam moving in sync with him. Cas loved the taste of him, and gradually pushing his tongue through into Sam’s mouth, this feeling of him so new and fresh, a wonder to Cas’ mind.

He’d never kissed a man before, and the feeling… well maybe because it was Sam… just felt right. It was unbelievable how his lips felt against Sam’s, the perfect amount of moisture and the softness of his hair, blended well together.

Cas’ other hand was on Sam’s neck, gently wrapping his fingers around it. Cas had his legs tangled with Sam’s, but due to being almost on top of Sam, was grinding his cock against Sam’s gently… which felt better than any heaven he’d ever been to. It was certainly something astonishingly hot and pleasurable that he’d never thought he’d ever feel… or perhaps the amount of pleasure had been felt before, but no… this was something else on a whole new level.

Sam was just utterly caught under him. He couldn’t feel his legs, and it was getting harder and harder to not moan, and to just lose himself with Cas. The feeling of Cas’ lips was intoxicating, and he loved how his tongue felt against his.

Sam tried to think of a time where he’d kissed a girl and it was just as good… but he couldn’t. How Castiel kissed him was something he’d never felt before, and it was shocking. It felt like fire and ice mixed together, loaded with a real urge of passion and power that must have been part of Castiel’s grace.

Sam struggled to keep up with Castiel’s hunger, but he wasn’t opposed to any of it. In fact, it sent his brain, his heart and soul into overload. Sam couldn’t swallow the desperate moan… and he let it out that sounded and felt like an echoe through himself and Cas.

But it wasn’t long later that Cas and Sam needed a little air, and they both let go in unison. Sam woke up again, forgetting that they will still in the theater… and that Cas being right on top of him was actually far more obvious than before. Sam looked down at himself… noting and feeling the wetness in his pants. Castiel definitely had an effect on him.

Sam then looked up at Cas, and they both stared at each other for a good few moments… Cas licking his lips.

Sam tried to breath, and managed to raspily speak.

“Cas… where… where did that come from?”

Cas was breathing heavily too.

“It was impulse. I’m sorry.”

“No… don’t say sorry. It was just… unexpected.”

“I had to feel and taste you Sam… I’ve wanted you for a long time. I never could find the right words to tell you.”

“I feel the same Cas. But I didn’t even know you could kiss anyone like that… like fuck… no one’s ever made me feel like that.”

Castiel grinned like a little kid, “I did pleasure you right then…”

Sam chuckled and grinned, “Yeah… you fucking did. Now, get off of me so we can go back to the motel room.”

“Hmmm… and what will we do there?”

“Anything you want Cas… anything you want.”


End file.
